The Lonelier Night
by adam.anellaer
Summary: Christmas has always been a hard time for Jack, as it only reminded the Winter Spirit of his own loneliness. But due to the events of the year, a flicker of hope has lightened the boy's heart. What he didn't know, was that Guardians can get pretty lonely too. The problem is, our Toothie comes to the same conclusion. What happens when both of them decide to pay the other a visit?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was part of a bunch of RS one-shots I'm writing, but as it started to have more an more chapters, I decided to have it on its own. If you want to read my previous story, as some kind of prequel, be my guest :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. P****lease enjoy and review ;D**

* * *

><p>He could hear the chorus echoing in the frigid air, and smell the aroma of cinnamon in every kind of food. The enlightened streets breathed magic, enhanced by the ringing of bells and the giggling of children.<p>

Oh yes, Christmas was a time of happiness and cheer!

Well, at least for most people. For a lonely spirit, it was just a reminder of the miserability of his life.

Instead of warming is frozen heart, those lights, scents and sounds would only reopen the hole that existed inside him, which he always tried to cover with his playful and carefree attitude.

He tried to find comfort in the happiness of the children. But then the night would come, and families would go inside, sit around the table and enjoy the bliss of each other's presence… That was simply unbearable for him.

He would just fly away, trying to restrain the tears in his eyes, and ignore the weight in his heart, anger and frustration pulsing in his veins.

And then he would spend the night alone, curled up in some quiet place, not before he had frozen something or created a blizzard somewhere near, not even once daring to look at the sky, wouldn't he get a glimpse of a certain stealthy sleigh and hate Christmas even more.

That was what Christmas has always meant to him, from what he could remember.

So he it was understandable that he was a little anxious with what might happen this special year.

He kept convincing himself that he didn't care. He was not very hopeful. Because, after all, who could assure him things would be different this time.

And there is no way he would form up expectations and then get them smashed again, as it has happened for 300 years.

But there was a tiny light, shinning in the back of his mind, just hoping, wishing with all his strengths that he wouldn't pass another holy night alone.

So, he decided to go talking with a certain Aussie, wanting to know what to expect.

He wasn't surprised to find Bunny in his burrow, surrounded by his never ending spring, planting some kind of magical flowers.

- It's just Christmas, mate. – he simply huffed, still crouched on the grass, doing his gardening. - No big deal.

The six foot tall tried to hide the grumpiness in his voice, pretending that the subject was blank of any kind of relevance to him.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, but, do you usually _do_ something different, like a meeting or something? – the boy continued eagerly, the anticipation almost making him fall of the branch he was sitting on.

- I don't see why Christmas involves a meeting and Easter doesn't…

- Bunny!

- Ok, mate! Yeah, sometimes North organizes a dinner, some day between Christmas and New Year. But it doesn't always happen. We're not party all the time; there are more important things to do, ya know. I think the last was in '97… Can't remember.

Jack frowned, his voice low as he spoke:

- It means you spend Christmas all by yourself?

Bunny finally got up, facing the expectant Winter Spirit. The six foot tall rabbit sighed, and after a moment thinking of how to explain it, he talked as calmly as he could.

- Mate, when you're immortal, days and years pass by, and you don't give them much importance. We work for 365 days until we get our mission accomplished, and then we start that all over again, for many centuries now. We are pretty much by ourselves all the time! – Bunny said, with a sad smile.

Jack blinked, thinking about those words for a second.

His fantasies had been completely shattered. He had been rather egocentric, thinking for all these time that the Guardians would always be together, celebrating their own existence.

He didn't know why on the Moon he thought that. Maybe he was just jealous of them.

Either way, he felt awful.

- Hey, don't worry, mate! – Bunny exclaimed, seeing his heartbreaking face. – We all love our jobs, and we couldn't be more grateful for doing them! – he continued, messing the boy's snowy white hair.

- Ok, cottontail! Now get off! – Jack chuckled, backing away.

- Either way, – he shouted, as he flew away from the lair. - Merry Christmas!

- Yeah, yeah! Merry Christmas! – the aussie answered, seeing the boy disappear towards the surface.

He continued planting, but not before he had mumbled to himself, with an honest smile:

- I truly hope so, Frostbite…

...

..

.

- Oh, look girls! Tomorrow it's Christmas! – the hyperactive hummingbird part of her cried, receiving an happy squeal from all her fairies.

She did a leap in the air.

It was a truly magical season. North always did a great job, and Tooth admired him for that.

This time of year was one of the best childhood memories for most people.

Sometimes, when she was alone on Christmas Eve, she would go and take a peek at some children's memories, just to feel the happiness and wonder with which they filled their world, in this season.

Tooth sighed, landing slowly on her knees.

_Yeah, alone on Christmas Eve…_

Well, of course she had her minifairies, but, considering they were parts of her, it was like being with herself. They wouldn't say nothing new, or do something unexpected.

Well, North was out of question.

Bunny wouldn't want to even hear anything Christmas-related.

And Sandy, well, who knows where Sandy is. Either way, as much as a good listener and a wise adviser her long date friend might be, he's not the kind of company Tooth needs right know.

She sighed again. That leads to the obvious choice.

Tooth had got so embarrassed when she woke up nestled up against a certain Winter Spirit, months earlier. She was extremely exhausted because of that stupid bet, and she wasn't lucid enough to measure her actions.

_The first thing she felt was the scent of forest surrounding her. But it wasn't the humid aroma of the tropical forest, the one she was so accustomed to. _

_No, her nostrils were filled with the fresh fragrance of wood and resin._

_When she opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was a deep blue. She was scared for a second, but then, something particularly familiar in that hue comforted her. She peacefully inbreathed that fresh sent one more time, and nestled a little more into the azure pillow. _

_But then her brain added two and two._

_Suddenly, and now completely awake, the realization made her violet orbs open wide, and she slowly looked up. _

_His serene sleeping face was almost angelic, under the moonshine above them. He looked like a boy again, the face relaxed with the innocence of a quiet dream. His bluish lips were slightly open, breathing softly. She came aware of the arm that embraced her, protecting her petite form against his cool body. _

_She could hear her birdlike heart pounding fast, and below that, a much quieter and slower heartbeat. Steady and low._

_She allowed herself a moment. A brief moment, frozen in time, so she could just appreciate his sleeping features under the moonlight. Just a moment, before she flushed bright pink in embarrassment and he would apologize himself and fly away. _

_A moment only, and she smiled, lifting her head slightly to get a better look. _

_But then, she heard an inbreathing sound, and felt his chest full itself with air. Her eyes widened with worry, but it was too late. When she looked at his face again, deep celestial irises were staring at her. She felt her cheeks warming up, and for the first time, she really didn't know what to say. _

And that was a long time ago...

She hadn't had the courage to talk to him ever since. She simply couldn't do it. How was she going to look at his face a talk properly without being overwhelmed by such an incapacitating feeling, as her embarrassment was?

She rested both her hands in her lap, flexing her fingers nervously, biting her lower lip.

But it was Christmas after all, and Jack was probably even more alone than her. She couldn't fail him now! Not after 300 years of failure…

_Stop being a selfish coward! Jack was sweet and helpful, and this is the way you thank him? Stopping contact for months? And in Christmas! Oh, Tooth, you should be ashamed of yourself! This is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!_

She filled her lungs with air, the smell of rain perfuming the breeze. With a strong wing-beat, the fairy flew away from the rainy forest, into the upper atmospheres, leaving her helpful helpers, with a single mental note:

"It's Christmas, girls! And I just hope a Christmas miracle is about to happen tonight!"

Because now, so she could find the illusive Winter Spirit, a miracle was everything she needed.

...

..

.

His staff cut softly through the air, like a gentle caress, making the soft clouds relish their cargo. As the Winter Spirit, he just wanted to assure a white Christmas to all who could experience it.

He sighed deeply, his breath merging with the wind that flew with him.

His body felt numb, not thanks to any external factor, but only because his own mind was absent and unaware, lost in deep thoughts and leveling the emotions that ran in his heart.

Although his anger was rather calmed down, practically inexistent comparing to the years before, he still felt that known hollow in his chest. He was now aware that both his ire and fury were a mere shallow mask of the huge sadness that dwelt bellow.

And even though he had long ago forgiven the Guardians for something they had never done, he could now see that the odium was just a way to escape the true depression of his own loneliness…

He exhaled, and the fact that the breath came out slightly broken, surprised him.

Becoming conscious of the reason of his eternal inter-rage, was at the same time a big relief and extremely saddening.

The truth is indeed liberating, but at the same time, it is something very difficult to deal with.

Now that he had released himself from that old burden, he only needed to let everything get out, and become truly free, once and for all.

And in that moment, he didn't know why, but five perfect icy crystals fell towards the ground below, born in his watery eyes.

Of course his ego had to quickly kick in, bringing his pride close behind. His hand rapidly flew to his face, wiping his tears. Because, after all, back in that time, he didn't understood that hold everything inside was far worse than crying…

And in his ignorance, his mind was ashamed.

He had no reasonable motives for doing such a stupid thing, like crying was: he was not invisible anymore, he was believed in, and he had the Guardians.

There was more hope this night than it has ever been in those 300 years.

So, why was he crying? Or why was he allowing himself to cry?

Probably because he still needed to let go loads of sorrow. Or maybe the reason was that after all that happened in that year, he was still alone on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly, awakening him from his melancholic thoughts, his earlier talk with Bunny twinkled in his mind:

"We are pretty much by ourselves all the time."

And, almost instinctively, a pallet of blue, green and golden hues flourished in his head.

He didn't understand where that had come from, let alone why, but he could not be less worried about it at the moment!

He just knew that his heart became simultaneously a little heavier, just for thinking that the kind-hearted fairy might be feeling as lonely as he felt, and greatly lighter, as the idea of ending that solitude came to his mind.

He immediately stopped in his tracks, not that he was going anyway either. He gasped, as an idea popped in his head.

- A white Christmas… - he mumbled under his breath.

He turned east, towards the dim light of a sun hidden behind the curvature of the Earth. His heart beat faster in his chest, and with an amused laugh, the wind pushed him forward, heading to the far horizon.

...

..

.

Her translucent wings fluttered quickly, being nothing more than a vague pink blur. They carried her light body easily, cutting through the wintry December air.

Even with her fast metabolism, and consequent high body temperature, she wasn't aware of her face anymore, and her hands felt numb. She tried to hide them underneath her cozy plumage, in a desperate attempt to warm them up.

She was almost there, in the place she would first look for Jack.

His home: Burgess.

Her perfect orientation skills lead her to the pound with the surrounding dark forest, where she guessed he might be.

Toothiana flew closer to the ground, her humming wings making a deafening noise in the quietness of the night.

Except for her, not a single sound could be heard.

She softly touched the snow. _Brrr, so cold! _Her sensitive feet couldn't handle it!

But she really was tempted to land, feeling as if her wings beat might attract too much attention. Or unwanted ones…

_Stop that, you silly coward! Don't be so skittish!_, she scolded herself.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but notice that the forest felt the exact opposite of what a Christmas night should be: happy, warm and full of live and love.

Instead it was cold and empty, just dark and alone.

- It looks like the Christmas lights don't reach here… - she quietly whispered.

And thinking that Jack might have spent all his Christmas nights alone in this lonely place, made her heart ache. And she abruptly remembered why she had come here in the first place.

She searched for him, calling his name to the wind, but there was no answer.

She examined the forest, the dark trees covered in white. She looked behind rocks, and inside burrows, and in the branches and in the night. But there was nothing.

She despairingly gazed the crescent moon.

Suddenly, her feathers fluffed up, when an idea stroke her.

She speeded towards the lights of the illuminated town, heading for a specific house of a certain boy, which would probably be the only comfort of a lonely spirit in this holy night.

...

..

.

He peeked through one slightly open eye, seeing the darkened room around him, the shadows of soft snow cascading over his bed and floor. The expectation rose in his petit pounding heart.

This was the most wonderful night of the year and he was eager to get a glimpse of the illusive jolly character. Maybe he would stop at his house just to pay him a special visit!

Jamie was hoping so, wishing that the events that followed last Easter would make him special in some kind of way. It was a stupid thought, but he couldn't avoid his fertile mind from formulating it.

And if Santa was too busy to stop for a little chat, maybe Jack would.

He had been expecting to see him in a long time. When he didn't visited him the months that followed, the boy thought it was because of the temperature and he forgot about it, enjoying the summer with his friends and family. When autumn settled, he could hardly wait for the first blizzards to come.

And then he woke up one morning, and there was a thin layer of snow in the ground. He played all day long and when the night came, he hoped to find the hellion peeking on the other side of the frozen glass. But if he came, he was already asleep. All there was left in the morning were beautiful patterns of ice in his bedroom window.

He knew he have been there, that was obvious, but he couldn't understand why didn't he stopped to talk to him. Maybe he was too busy know, being part of the Guardians and all…

While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his eyelids starting to close and that the room became even darker. But suddenly, his groggy eyes caught a figure quickly crossing his window, projecting its shadow in his warm sheets.

Jamie grew wide awake, mouth slightly open, his toothing now complete again.

He then got up, and ran towards the window, opening it quietly so his parents wouldn't know he was still up.

He peeked through it, trying to see over the heavy snowfall.

The street was quiet, snow covering everything in its touch, and lights brightening everything in their reach. It surely looked like Christmas, but the young boy couldn't stop himself from wondering which of the Guardians he had seen. Maybe it was Santa, or Jack!

But whoever it was, it looked like they had already gone away…

Jamie stayed there, at the window, soft snowflakes entering his room.

He decided to call, just to be sure… because… they couldn't just pass by, could they?

- Is someone there? – he whispered to the night. No answer. His eyes fell to the parapet. – Maybe they really did just pass by…

The boy was about to sadly return to his bed, when suddenly he noticed the humming sound sublimely in the air.

The boy looked up right away, only to see the iridescent fairy hovering in front of him, with a tender smile on her face. With the lights behind her, and given the circumstances, she was almost similar to a Christmas angel.

- The Tooth Fairy! – he exclaimed, but covered his mouth right away, looking behind him, to the bedroom door, the narrow strip of light from the corridor entering the room through the slit under the entrance.

He then turned back to the fairy again with a huge smile on his face, and with a quiet giggle, the Tooth Fairy answered:

- Hi, Jamie.

...

..

.

- So, are you sure you don't know where she is?

- Tchiicht, tiich!

- Yeah, yeah, I know Baby Tooth, but I thought one of you might know something. She couldn't just disappear! It's Christmas after all, where would she go!

The minifairy chirped angrily again, answering the Guardian of Fun for the millionth time, that she had no idea where the Tooth Fairy was.

She was worried too in the beginning:

There she was, doing her duties, when suddenly her queen's voice was heard inside her head.

"It's Christmas, girls! And I just hope a Christmas miracle is about to happen tonight!"

She didn't know what Toothiana had meant with those words, but before any of them could go after her, she was long gone. Baby Tooth was about to follow, but her and her sisters agreed that if she was leaving without further explanations, she needed to have a very good reason! So they let her be, and toke care of the Teeth Collecting themselves.

And now, here was their newest and beloved Guardian, asking for the Queen's presence as well!

Baby Tooth was truthfully sorry for disappointing him.

Of course she would have loved to get a glimpse of those pearly whites' of him, displayed in a grateful smile. But that was only one of the reasons.

Maybe, the most important of them all, was because they all knew that good warm feeling they got in their little pounding hearts every time their Queen was happy. And it seemed that in the presence of a certain jovial spirit, the feeling, very curiously, grew exponentially.

So, they were simply pleased to have him near for several valid reasons.

But it looked like she wasn't getting any of that right now. The Guardian of Fun looked unnaturally anxious, restlessly jumping up and down, passing his body weight from one foot to the other.

The boy looked around, absorbing the surrounding space. _He sure got a lot of work to do…_

But no problem, he could do it!

And on the bright side, maybe it was better that Tooth was nowhere to be seen. The surprise would be even bigger when she returned!

- Yeah, I can do this! And it is going to be awesome! – he mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands, as if to get ready for the major task ahead. – Let's do this!

Baby Tooth simply tilted her disproportionate head, her huge mismatching orbs blinking twice. The boy looked at her one last time, and grabbing his staff harder in his fist, he jumped out of the platform, only leaving behind a magical trail of ice and a laugh of pure joy.

...

..

.

- Do you understand now, my dear? – the fairy continued to caress his chocolate colored hair. – Believe me, Jack really wanted to come and see you, but I had to explain him, just as I did with you…

The boy just nodded, his head resting in the Guardian's chest.

Some minutes before, after she entered Jamie's room, the Tooth Fairy had made him go to bed again, getting all motherly and saying that it was too cold for him to be out of his cozy sheets.

Then, after fixing his bedding, she had laid down next to him, and the boy, unable of holding it any longer, asked Toothiana, why is special friend never returned to see him.

In the wise fairy lips grew an amused smile, as if she was seeing before her eyes a unique memory that she somehow, related with the current situation.

- You know, it's curious. I'm experiencing kind of a _déjà vu_ feeling…

- Hun? – young Jamie asked, tilting his head. And the iridescent fairy giggled, and cleared her throat, like she was preparing herself to tell a story. The boy adjusted himself too, giving the young woman all of his attention.

She then told him why Jack was not allowed to see him, or to let himself be seen by any other child. And why the same happened with all the other Guardians.

The boy listened curiously and open-minded, hearing everything the Queen had to say.

When the fairy finished, Jamie had already nestled up in her, his sleepy eyes long closed, almost falling to the peace of sleep and dreams.

Toothiana waited just a little longer, and when is breath shifted, becoming calm and paced, she carefully got up, laying his head on the pillow.

She looked at his sleepy expression one last time, and when he turned to the other side, facing his bedroom door, the fairy gave him a tender smile.

And with no longer delay, she went through the window, flying away to the freezing December air, silently leaving the sleepy town of Burgess.

Her mind was absent, so she wasn't able of see it coming. She didn't feel the wind shift, changing the way it interfered with her flight, or how the temperature suddenly dropped and the blizzard became madly thicker.

Her thoughts were on someone else, which she feared might be with a hollow - or even worse - cold darkness in his heart…


	2. Chapter 2

_**yeah! Here I am, still alive! I've you seen my new RS fanfic, a mermaid AU. If you wish, go check it out!**_

_**Now, let's go on with the story :D Read and review...**_

* * *

><p>- What can take so long? Why didn't she return already? – this was starting to make him crazy!<p>

The Winter Spirit paced from one side of the platform to the other, impatiently. Many minifairies had already come to him, offering anything he wished for, anything that would help calming him down.

But there was nothing they could do to make the only thing he wished for right now come true. He could hardly wait for Tooth to see what he had prepared for her, but it looked like the Fairy Queen was testing his patience.

And while he was there, walking around, he missed how the atmosphere suddenly got … heavier, as if something terrible was about to happen.

He felt a slight breeze touch his face, and then he noticed.

In that whisper that only he could hear, he sensed a distant yell, like the wind was calling him, alerting the Winter Spirit that something was wrong.

He frowned, doing his best to listen to what his old friend was trying to say.

And then, making his heart stop mid-beat and start going into over cardiac all in the same second, a high winch pierced the air, reaching Jack's acute ears, making his head hurt and every muscle in his body stiffen.

Every single minifairy in the palace seemed to suddenly fall in their stance, and Jack desperately tried to catch the ones near him. But right before any of them could hit the ground, they came to life again, wings beating strongly, and the cave was filled with the deafening chirping of thousands of minifairies discussing what had just succeed.

They all felt it, that sudden cold black out in their mind, abruptly losing their mental link with each other. They were unable of communicating as they used to, just by telepathy. Their only choice was to tweet to each other, what caused a maddening noise that was driving Jack absolutely crazy.

Recovering from the shock of thousands of minifairies helplessly falling towards the ground, the boy tried to cover his ears, shouting to the mass of beings hovering in the air.

- B-baby Tooth! Baby Tooth, where are you?

It took a while, but suddenly, an overactive fairy was hovering just before his nose. The look in her eyes showed that she was frightened as well, and restlessly flew from one side to the other, Jack's eyes almost unable of keeping up.

- Please calm down and tell me what happened!

The fairy stopped for a second to think, and them quickly pointed to herself, opening her arms widely next. The boy tilted his head, trying to understand.

- You... big... – he said slowly, and as the words left his lips, Jack jumped in the air, blue irises as wide as they could be. – Tooth!

...

..

.

A strange burning feeling was starting to spread itself through her rarely exposed skin, as the ice and snow managed to penetrate her body feathers, accumulating under them, biting cold hurting her sensitive skin. The violently flying flakes gathered in her lashes, the strong wind forcing her eyes to remain firmly closed.

Clenching her teeth, the fairy brought her slim arm to her eyes, making it block some of the blizzard that insisted in collide with her face. Taking the opportunity, she peeked slightly through one eye, in order to orient herself in the middle of the ranging storm.

In her back, the winds would beat furiously, trying their best to pierce the violent snowstorm. But every meter she moved forward, the wind would push her back twice the distance. The Guardian was starting to grow tired, and in this constant battle, the wind was a strong opponent, not at all ready to give up.

The main problem was the snow that managed to cling to some parts of her wings, the snow that wouldn't be immediately brushed off by the constant flutter. Due to her high metabolism and high body temperature, it would melt and engulf her skin, freezing right after with the unforgivable winds in the form of pure ice. And that ice was starting to reach a point of accretion that was simply too much for her to handle.

The Fairy Queen gasped when a sudden blow dragged her aggressively, and she fought to gain her balance again.

- Oh Jack, if you are the one causing this, you'll hear from me when I find you!

It was getting harder to flap her fragile winds, her cheeks completely white from the snow that continuously clung there. Well, she was sure that right now, all of her being was probably entirely white, bright feathers covered in gelid snow.

A part of her told her to give up, that there were certain limits, and that she was endangering herself and the children all over the world because of a lonely hellion. But then her heart beat strongly, spreading a warm wave that soothed all her pain and all her doubts.

- He is a child too! And I ought to guarantee the happiness of every single child!

And with that, her wings flickered strongly, a new confidence propelling her in this arduous flight. Or at least, it was harder than anything she had experienced in the last few centuries.

But apparently, the wind had other plans for her. So with a strong blow, it tossed her light body downwards, obligated to take desperate measures with the stubborn little fairy.

So with a shocked scream, Toothiana was sent falling, faster than any body would naturally fall, the wind giving gravity a little help.

And feeling like there was a vacuum inside her core, the Guardian of Memories immediately lost her conscience.

...

..

.

The Winter Spirit crossed the skies as fast as the wind could carry him. A part of him was surprised about the speeds he was reaching, as if the wind was hurrying the boy, giving him an extra push. But his mind was mostly drowned in the thoughts of a certain Guardian, and the worries to them associated.

The expectation he had been building in the last few hours and the impatience from there derived, were abruptly shattered by the minifairies blackout.

All this was absolutely too much stress for a carefree spirit to handle!

_Back there, on the palace, Jack almost took of flying instantly, if a sudden thought hadn't strike his mind in that precise moment: he had no idea where the Tooth Fairy was._

_So he frantically turned back to Baby Tooth, pleading for more information._

_- Do you know where she went? – the Winter Spirit inquired, earning only a sad no from the little fairy. But then, Toothiana's most trusty copy seemed to enthuse, as if a light bulb had turned on in her head. She started chirping intensely, flying from one spot to the other, pointing at the Winter Spirit himself._

_Jack brought his hand up, gesturing for the fairy to calm down._

_- W-wait! Baby Tooth! You know I can't understand anything you say like that!_

_The said fairy huffed, frustrated, hovering quieter in front of the boy. Next, she started her sings again:_

_She pointed to herself and opened her arms again, their established sign for Tooth. Then she pointed to her disproportionate head, tapping twice with her small finger._

_- Tooth... thought... – the boy began to mutter, trying to calm himself enough to play charades. But when the fairy's small finger stretched in his direction the boy was taken aback. He blinked his eyes, eyebrows high under his white bangs. _

_- T-Tooth thought in... me? It was her last thought? – Baby Tooth nodded, smiling brightly, happy that the boy had understood. _

_She lost no time, and continued gesturing. Extending her arm, she pointed to the blue sky outside the palace, the same sky Toothiana had flew into earlier that day. Then, with her two fingers open in a 'V' form, she pointed to both her eyes and then to the space around them. She finished with her finger stretched in Jacks direction, and the boy frowned._

_- Are you saying that she went looking for me? _

_The fairy nodded avidly, clapping her tiny hands. Jack's head turned to look at the sky outside the palace, still somewhat shocked that the fairy had too wished to share the Christmas Night with him._

_And the wind carried him away without second thoughts, but not before he had assured the minifairies could handle the Teeth Collecting on their own._

Now, crossing the skies with extreme swiftness, the boy urged himself towards the other side of the world, back to the darkness of the night, where an entire continent slept quietly. And getting closer to the snow-covered forests of Burgess, the Winter Spirit was shocked with the major blizzard that dwelt below.

He dove towards the grey mass, where the wind played violently with snowflakes and ice. He knew _he_ was save among them. But what about _her_...

...

..

.

Tooth woke up to a feeling of piece and quietness, her surroundings surprisingly cozy.

She blinked one of her violet irises open lazily. The fairy was amazed to verify that she could still move her facial muscles, as her entire body felt numb. To say the truth, she could say she had been totally anesthetized.

A soft groan left her lips, together with a puff of warm air, forming a thick cloud that immediately dissipated in the frigid air.

Looking around, Toothiana was surprised to see herself surrounded in white. But that didn't seem to scare her, tough... She was too numb to worry about where she was at the moment. The important thing was that she was at peace.

A word came to her mind... _Heaven_... but she quickly dismissed it.

Focusing in something just ahead, Tooth resignedly opened both eyes.

There were dark pillars all around her, the ground uneven and white.

Her mind was suddenly filled with memories of something, something remarkably powerful pushing against her, hurting her wings, making her lose control. A feeling of emptiness in her guts. Then, darkness...

_Oh right, the storm..._

Then something inside her triggered the feeling of anxiety, and her muscles, as frozen as they were, seemed to stiffen.

_Maybe I really died!_

With rapid heartbeat, the fairy's eyes absorbed her surroundings more avidly, trying to figure out where she was then.

She felt... cold. It was when she realized that the whiteness around her was snow, and the black columns a dark forest.

The female Guardian looked up, the treetops almost concealing the sky, still tumultuously revolving in a heavy blizzard.

How did she manage to survive the fall? It was impossible not to have hit any branch on her way down. And still, here she was, alive and unharmed. Well, the unharmed part was left to check... With her body insensitive like that, it was difficult to verify any further injury.

The thick layer of snow maybe prevented any damage from the impact. But that didn't explain how she avoided the trees. Toothiana caught herself thinking that maybe the wind took care of her fall...

She tried to move her arms. It was a strange feeling, seeing your limp right there in front of you and not being able to move it. Incredibly frustrating.

Tooth huffed, exasperated, gazing her tiny pale hand. Her previously cerulean feathers were covered in a white layer snow, camouflaging her with the soft ground below. Toothiana had never been so colorless. Even the blood had drained from her exposed skin, living a palely-ill tone.

Being exposed to so low temperatures wasn't normal to her. She was born in the warm Asian Southeast, and even if her feathers protected her from the cold she might endure in her long nights, being literally engulfed in ice was too much for her organism to deal with.

Some snow was wonderful, a little bit of cold even refreshing. But she was half hummingbird, for the Moon's sake. Even her human side wouldn't survive this easily.

The energy was rapidly draining from her being, eyelids growing heavier by the second. The urge to sleep overwhelmed the Fairy Queen once more.

She knew she needed to hurry. Time was precious, so was her liveliness. Masked as she was, she was aware that the guardians wouldn't find her soon enough. But what could she do?

Toothiana thought, and thought, in some way of signaling her presence, when suddenly her eyes widened.

That's the only way...

So, with a last painful in breath, the Tooth Fairy focused in her core. Her body feathers began to ruffle, as if gaining a life of their one. Tooth was aware of the risks she was taking, making a leap of faith as this one. There would hardly be any life left. Just the amount necessary to keep her vital organs working for a while.

_A golden one_, she thought, _that should call their attentions_...

Suddenly, Toothiana released one last puffy breath, and her feathers stopped fluttering.

There, in the snow surrounding her fell one single golden feather, detached from the fairy's chest.

The plume began to tremble, and a strange process began, one that the Tooth Fairy didn't do for a long time now.

There, in that petit feather, life grew. The last hope of her freezing mother...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter :D **

**It was really cool to write, so tell me what you think about it; ****don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>First there was this uncommon vacuum. Probably, there were few people on this Earth to have ever experienced it and remembered.<p>

The sole feeling of _nothing_...

If you _could_, indeed, feel anything, you would be absolutely terrified, by the emptiness filling everything around and within you. But truly everything! There wasn't any left particle remained to be found. As I said before, there was nothing.

But that would be the case if you could only feel worry, or fear, or fright. But you couldn't.

And in the blurred waters of your own mind, what was left of your conscience would absently ask:

_But if there's nothing, how am I here? How can I be something if the only thing prevailing is the complete emptiness?_

And with that last though in mind, you would feel yourself and all your surroundings dissolve.

But dissolve into what, few might say. Well, what can _nothing_ dissolve to?

Either way, there's too much peace for you to even worry about this or what your future beholds. Because, after all, there is no future, there is no past...

What is there to worry about, anyway? It is all an illusion.

Because in the end, you are one with everything. And everything is just a huge space of nothing... isn't it?

Is it?

...

A light so strong that appears to swallow you whole, wakes you from your wandering slumber.

It seems as if your quiet emptiness of feelings was violently torn apart, and your drowsy conscience abruptly tossed back into a world of intense sensations and uneasiness.

You groan, unpleased. You want to get back there, back where it's peaceful and calm.

Here it feels cold and alone.

_Cold and alone and scared..._

What... what was _scare_? There was no such thing back there.

_How much time has passed?_

Where did that came from? What means... _time_? What an unfamiliar concept. Well, it surely rang a bell somewhere in the back of her conscience. But still, far, as if from a previous life.

_Life..._

Two lilac eyes opened swiftly, brushing the soft snow aside.

Light white dancers came fluttering towards her, born in the tumultuous dark sky.

She absently thought of touching them, and was surprised when a tiny arm stretched from the cold ground at the unspoken order. Her head tilted in awe, feeling so strange to have something that she knew was part of her, apart from her conscience. It was dense and tangible, contrasting ever so deeply with the serene emptiness of before.

Another thing that got her attention was the cold feeling. _Feeling_, what an interesting word...

But that bitter sensation seemed to disturb her tranquility, seemed to... bother. Her body responded to it, feeling the urge to get away from the unpleasant coolness. So she let her natural instinct take over, as her mind worried about other things. There was this order, echoing deeply within: _Remember_...

And that was the only thing she knew for sure, as muscles tensed, pulling up her torso. She needed to remember.

Her eyes drifted to the white ground around her, monitoring the hard task her limbs tried to fulfill: getting up. She frowned at the impracticality of her short legs, briefly wondering why would a creature depend on such fragile structures in order to assure its own locomotion. It was then that a slight tremble on her back called her attention.

_Oh, much better!_ , and the crystal-looking wings begun fluttering rapidly. The motion of air propelled her body upwards, finally making her tiny feet leave the gelid floor.

She giggled, delighted, at this recovered feeling of freedom that overflowed her. The laughter was high-pitched, ringing like tiny bells. She swirled in the cool air, happy with herself.

But suddenly, a gasp left her throat, and she flew backwards a little, hands flying to cover her mouth.

There, laid on the snowy floor below her, a lifeless body rested under the soft moonlight. The plumage that covered its body was torn messily, flakes of pure white bending into bright blues and iridescent greens. And even in this chaotic state, it was certain that it was a naturally beautiful creature.

But suddenly, as her eager irises took in the sickly pale skin and closed eyelids, something deep within her, bubbled violently towards the surface. The face, the crown of feathers...

Everything quickly revealed before her eyes, the images of the fall, the massive force of the wind against her struggling self, the brutal storm, all replayed intensely in her overcrowded brain.

But something kept ringing there, above everything else. A mission, she truly needed to fulfill. And as if formed out of the colorful cloud of thoughts that drowned her mind, a figure became distinguishable. His cocky smile was long gone, foggy eyes staring at nothing in particular, staff loosely held in one pale fist.

_Jack_...

Like a distant whisper, a name was immediately associated to the picture. And a voice within her stated that such sad expression should never be seen in this character that, curiously, made her tiny heart flutter.

Yes, we can say it is not the pure peace she previously was in, but it was a... warm feeling. The problem was, she noticed, that with that flutter she felt at the sight of him came also a certain anxiety, as a closer look revealed his unhappiness.

_I shall end it!_, she said confidently to herself.

But then she remembered the body next to her, and something suddenly was added to the cloudy mess of memories and gloomy boys. A word, which she believes, she had once held so dearly to: responsibility.

It was in that moment that she remembered the children, her duty as a Guardian, and everything else her small form carried on her shoulders. And as if a real weight had suddenly been put on her back, her petit form sunk slightly in her hovering position.

It looked like all the tiredness she felt in her other body, was suddenly transferred to this smaller self.

Toothiana sighed, missing already the serene lightness of a blank page. The possibilities she had ahead in the moment she woke up, before the burden from her original life to be brought back.

So many memories end up becoming rather heavy..., the Tooth Fairy sadly realized. She missed the freedom of Nothing. The freedom of not having responsibilities.

In this exact moment, Toothiana understood with every particle of her being what Jack had felt, when he was first invited to join the Guardians. Who would want to leave his own freedom like that?

But that was what made them Guardians! The fact that they devoted their own eternal existence towards the happiness of others!

And it was then, that the Tooth Fairy remembered the nobility of such choice. It was in that stormy Christmas Night, in that snowy spot, with her lifeless body right next to her, that Toothiana renewed the oath she had once made to the Moon, a long, long time ago.

So staring deeply at the World's Watcher that smiled brightly in the dark sky, closer than he had ever been in a long time, the little fairy nodded. And with a confident frown settled in her face, she darted away, back to the stormy blizzard.

Children needed her, needed their memories, so that the unhappiness in their lives won't prevail.

- Because I shall end it!

...

..

.

_What a mess..._

It was the only thing the Winter Spirit managed to think of. He could barely blink his eyes, too much wind and too much ice uncontrollably swirling around at crazy speeds.

He scrunched his darker eyebrows, locks of virgin white hair whipping against his forehead.

So much chaos was starting to get on his nerves.

He swiftly extended his arm against the storm, the sound of the long staff cutting through the air.

- THAT'S ENOUGH! – the boy roared, authoritarian, frown still on his face, and, in his voice, not a single trace of amusement.

The Northern Wind immediately died away, surprised by the sudden order. Small bewildered snowflakes leisurely fell towards the ground, pacified that once again, only serene gravity held power over them.

The violent current transformed into a soft breeze. Normally, Jack would come and play with him, entirely ignoring the fuss that both of them might be causing down below.

But right now, the boy's anger, however, continued to flare in his eyes, causing the wood to which he clenched so strongly, to completely freeze.

- What have you done to her? – he simply growled. There was no time for politeness.

The air current bent around him, submissive under so strong determination. Had never the carefree Wind seen such anger and worry within his friend's core. An unknown fear devoured the Guardian's youthful self, leaving him lost in this overwhelming distress.

The older companion felt the urge to end such suffering, but right when Jack though he would lead him to her, the Wind simply vanished.

The boy's heartbeat increased, at the shock of such a sudden absence all-around him. He was always used to have the Wind enveloping his slim form. And now here he stayed, hovering in mid-air. He could well have been hovering in the outer space, he would not be able to tell the difference.

The Winter Spirit blinked twice to the empty night before him. Then his insides were filled again with that consuming, anxious fury.

- Oh, you must be kidding me! First you push me all the way up here, as if it was a major emergency, and in case you haven't noticed: IT IS! – he shouted, his angry breathes coming out of his lungs in turbulent vapor clouds. – And then you simply... puff... disappear!

Ending the burst out, he waited, hoping that the wind would see how serious the Guardian of Fun was being right now; how serious the _situation_ was!

At the lack of answer, he tightened his fists, arms firmly set on each side of him, and stumped and angry foot against the non-existing floor. Just like a grumpy child.

- This is NOT time for jokes! – he yelled, starting to fall in despair. – Tooth's in danger! Now, tell me where she is!

His irises swept the cold December air, trying to spot any flutter in the curtains of snow-flakes that peacefully fell all around him. Longing for the slightest sign, for the slightest proof that his oldest friend hadn't abandoned him in this time of need.

Silence.

- Please... – the boy begged, defeated.

He lowered his head, hidden in the emptiness of the night by the heavy snow-fall.

It would be _impossible_ to find Tooth all by himself, in the immensity of the forest, _and_ at nighttime.

Only the Moon could help him now. But the Moon, well, it seems that his prayers never fly high enough to be heard...

The massive worry that flooded both his heart and mind, making them heavy and confused, was preventing him from thinking properly.

- What am I going to do... – Jack only whispered, now truly, in every meaning of the word, he was completely _lost_.

And just before all his hopes could simply die away, like a fragile flame in the sigh of the passing wind, his ears caught a sound.

Yes, something definitively disturbed the vastness of silence surrounding him: a familiar buzz that instantly made his heart swell up from relief and happiness.

He desperately flew towards the humming figure that came closer by the second. His body easily cut through the air, soft flakes clutching to his clothes and lashes. Jack continued speeding blindly through the darkness, as his only guiding the approaching flutter of wings.

A huge smile started to form on his thin lips.

He could not wait to hold her feathery form safely against his own chest, not ever going to let her go again.

Who cares about the Teeth Collecting or the snow-days? What were their duties as Guardians compared to the agonizing worry he presently felt? Right now, the only thing the boy was certain of was that he wouldn't pass through such a nerve-racking situation in a near future. And that meant keeping the foolish fairy tight in his arms.

Oh, she was going to hear from him, for putting herself in such a dangerous situation so stupidly. What was she thinking about, coming to look for him in the middle of a blizzard? He wasn't worth the effort!

The thought of holding her dearly was interrupted when he suddenly saw her, between the heavy snow-fall, flying hurriedly.

But... not in his direction, though.

Jack frowned, and quickly went to meet her, the fairy probably too disoriented to even notice him.

- Tooth! – he shouted happily, and the silhouette turned to face him. – Oh, I was so worri-

But he couldn't finish whatever he was going to say, as something suddenly hit his face in mid-flight.

Apparently the fairy was closer than what it seemed.

He rapidly recovered from the surprise.

But it was then that he noticed something warm clinging to his face. And his face only...

And before he could start to wonder what in the Moon that was, a high chirp abruptly pierced the quiet night.

...

..

.

The boy carefully grasped whatever was holding dearly to his face, simultaneously landing with both feet on a snow-covered branch. Well, in a way he already knew what it was, or he wouldn't have removed it 'carefully'...

Jack then opened his milky palm, right in front of his face, where an agitated minifairy jumped up and down, twittering madly.

She had an enchanted smile on her face, as if finding him was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. It was only then that the boy realized that she had been hugging desperately to his cheek, and the light stings he felt, was she kissing him repeatedly.

His thoughts were interrupted, as suddenly his dilated pupils caught a golden reflex in the peeking moonlight, which seemed to wish witnessing the unfolding of events.

He blinked, a confused frown settling on his face.

- Baby Tooth? – he whispered. But just as fast, he started inquiring the anxious minifairy, chiding her for having followed the worried spirit towards the blizzard without any permission. – Didn't we agree that you would stay managing things back in the Palace?

But, to the boy's surprise, the minifairy kept shaking her head, mouthing 'no'.

Then suddenly, she tried to fly away, but her eyes were always set on the boy, expectantly. But thanks to his quick reflexes, his huge palms enveloped her tiny form again.

- Wow, wait a second, girl! – he eased, gently stroking her head feather. Then his voice lowered, coming to a tone of calm comprehension. – You're saying you are _not_ BT?

Enthusiastic nods.

- So... who are you? I've never seen another golden head-feather minifairy flying around! – the boy eagerly inquired, his innate curiosity making him forget all the previous drama.

The minifairy - that restlessly started to hover again, seeming to have some urgent place to go to - landed back on his hand and huffed, frustrated.

The Ice Prince saw her bit her lip, as she thought, and then slide a tiny hand over her golden head-feather, absently trying to fix it.

Jack's eyes widened immensely, immediately recognizing the gesture.

- T... Tooth? – he whispered, bringing the fairy close to his eyes.

Her head turned swiftly at the name, immediately facing him, and then he saw it: huge lilac eyes staring right at him, surprised.

- It is you... – he muttered, much more shocked than she could ever be for him to be able of distinguish her within millions of similar minifairies.

The now tiny Guardian smiled brightly, and on impulse of pure happiness, she jumped forward, hugging his nose tightly.

The boy chuckled, and soon she quietly sat back on his hand. However, his eyebrows scrunched again, confused.

- How did you end like this?

And her eyes only widened in response, as if she swiftly remembered something really important. In the next second, her light weight had abandoned his palm, floating on the cold winter air before him.

The boy looked at her, inquisitive, and rapidly got up from the branch, when the fairy's little hand signaled for him to follow.

She was right, it would be easier for her to explain latter, when she was back to her body. When she was back to being her special self in a bigger size. And that would happen soon. He hoped so...


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter guys! Enjoy and review ;D**

* * *

><p>Toothiana swiftly flew through the night, the winter air unable of pushing against her tiny form. She darted so fast she had to remember herself at times that the following Ice Prince might lose sight of her. But every time she looked back, just to check on him, he seemed to keep the pace.<p>

A focused frown had settled itself on his features, eyes darting around, though he knew his best hopes were following Tooth herself.

The gelid Wind had returned, and as if attempting to give a hand, he blew a strong breeze from behind, propelling both Guardians faster towards their destination.

When the fairy first flew away, looking for help, she huffed at the still active violent blizzard. And thought her new form slid much better through the ever standing current, the difficulty of flight itself remained.

She had to get out of there, and find some help. Her best hopes were Bunny, as he was the only traceable Guardian right now, and the quickest to go get her body. However, he was in his Warren, on the other side of the globe.

Still, she had to try.

And the wind howled, the snow swirled and ice continued whipping aggressively against her face.

But then, everything suddenly stopped, and Tooth felt as if she was back in the Nothing place.

Warily looking around, she saw snowflakes quietly falling, and all the maddening noise of the screaming storm was immediately replace by pure silence.

She blinked, incredulous towards the miracle that suddenly happened before her eyes. The assistance given by this turn of events lightened the warmth of hope inside her.

_Oh, thanks to the Moon!_

And she dashes hurriedly, as she can't wait to get off this heavy mantle of clouds that covered the forest.

But her actions were quickly interrupted, as a calling echoes in the silent night, through the heavy snowfall.

- Tooth!

And she immediately recognizes the excited tone, her head turning to the origin of the sound, eyes looking for him in the dark.

Then, she sees him, flying towards her, and her heart seemed as if it was going to explode from relief.

He was there, it really was him, and there were no words to describe what she felt as she darted in his direction.

_The timing is perfect, as usual!_, she laughed more to herself, flying eagerly, her wings seeming unable to complete the distance between the pair fast enough.

He started speaking again, but the fairy couldn't care less. With her heart trying to keep up with the change of emotions, she jumped the remaining distance.

Immediately, the coolness of his nose impregnated her tiny form, passing through her plumage with such easiness that she wondered why didn't the wind itself was able of such effect.

However, this cold feeling wasn't bitter, like the snow and the icy winds. It was, in fact... soothing. Like a balm to all her worries.

And as a familiar warmth spread itself through her entire body, her relief came out of her lungs in the form off a relieved sight:

- Jack!

And the little Guardian couldn't be more surprised when, simultaneously with her exclamation, a high squeak was heard.

...

..

.

Communication proved to be difficult between the two, but the pair had quickly surpassed it. Thanks to Jack's wits and Tooth experience with Sandy, it was not that hard for her pass a message in a way of gestures and charades.

But what had surprised the chilly fairy the most was the boy's sudden accomplishment of the truth about her identity.

Toothiana thought it would be hard to explain it to him, and that to clarify that she was not just another fairy would certainly be a struggle. So, she would simply guide him and things ought to be explained later, when they were all safe.

But when her name suddenly was heard in his hoarse voice, the shrunken Guardian of Memories could only stare at him in disbelief, shocked and stunned, as his own blue irises came closer.

Her tiny heart couldn't help but thump madly, flustered and quizzical about how in the Moon had the boy recognized her.

Did he know her _that_ well?

A smile unconsciously started tugging the corners of her mouth, brightening her features with a lovely smile.

Her heart took over, and before she could take notice soon her tiny form was hugging dearly the Winter Spirit. She felt like her tiny form was about to explode from the sudden wave of affection towards the boy, that had swiftly filled every particle of her being.

The joyful chuckle that shook his chest and body, made her let go of him, only to calmly sit down on his palm again, adoring smile still playing in her features.

But when the boy's brow scrunched suddenly, that delighted twinkle in his eyes changing to a look of confusion, Toothiana wearily prepared for the next few words.

- How did you end like this?

And it was like that beautiful moment in time was abruptly shattered, and the duo violently tossed back to the ugly reality.

She felt her eyes widening and in the next second, the fairy was eagerly hovering in the frigid air, hoping that the boy would quickly follow her.

Toothiana had forgot her present condition, had forgot that she _didn't_ have time.

And the Guardian of Memories, as she had understood before, was never allowed to forget.

...

..

.

It was like everything operating inside him had suddenly stopped. As if the boy was left with nothing but cold, and his mind, too shaken to face the sight before him - that image that would be forever marked in his immortal soul - had silently retrieved to quieter places of his conscience.

But his eyes were left open, the order to close them long forgotten, doomed let the scenery ahead sink deeply in his memory.

There, laid in his own perfect creation, stood Tooth's lifeless body.

It almost passed unnoticed, the colorful feathers covered in ice and snow. Just the tiny arm of the mini fairy told Jack where the form was.

And only when he squinted his eyes, titling his head as he cautiously stepped closer, did the boy saw the misaligned plumage that fluttered slightly in the wind.

It was like someone had just punched him in the guts and a painful gasp left his throat, as his knees seemed to quiver and his irises remained wide in horror.

And never in his immortal life had his heart ached so much.

He surely had endured many difficult times, with a lot of rage, and sadness, and loneliness.

However, Jack Frost had never experienced such a primal pain in his core, as if his heart was about to succumb before such excruciating pressure.

And the terror of the vision, the mere thought of her being gone, was so irrationally powerful, that he seemed oblivious to her smaller self hovering right there besides him.

But slowly, as if wakening him up from a nightmare, high squeaks and tweets were heard. Then the boy's conscience, forced to return, gave life back to his shocked body, as much as it might hurt facing the truth.

There was a tugging, something that desperately pulled his sleeves and bangs, and the Guardian blinked the daze out of his eyes, shaking his head.

His crystal blue irises focused on the anxious fairy that restlessly hovered around him, trying to get a reaction from his frozen form.

Her eyes, colored in violet and worry, stared deeply at him, calling the stunned boy back to reality.

She needed him focused and with his head clear.

So, with her look of concern morphing into a concentrated frown, Toothiana pointed her arm to the lifeless body, and awaiting just the slightest for an answer, she earned from the Winter Spirit a serious nod.

Jack advanced towards the snow-covered form with most confident steps he could manage, after he recovered from the rush of emotions.

And though the focused frown didn't leave his face until he came near her, his knees couldn't help but succumb under the weight of so much stress. He had to get a grip on himself and control his hands, so they wouldn't shake madly or desperately held her fragile frozen form against his chest, risking breaking her in some way.

So, it was with almost steady hands, that he carefully brushed the soft snow out of her perfect face.

- I'm sorry Tooth... – he whispered weakly, and if it wasn't for the tiredness that overpowered him, the boy would have jolted at the sudden warm hand that comfortingly caressed his cheek.

His eyes focused on the hovering fairy who displayed a tender smile on her face, gently shaking her head, dismissing the boy of any guilt he might feel.

_It wasn't, it could never be, his fault..._

So with a sight, the boy's mouth corners turned up a bit, and he stated surely:

- I will make you good again, Toothiana.

And it was like the fairy shivered slightly when he used her full name.

– I promise.

The Guardian of Memories gasped softly, and then nodded, smiling at the Winter Spirit.

But then the pair focused again, turning their attention to the problem ahead.

...

..

.

- You are gelid! – the boy hissed, as his palm touched the fairy's partially buried form. She was cooler than he was, and that was certainly not a good sign.

Jack turned his head, staring at the smaller Tooth that rested on his shoulder. There wasn't much hand-work she could do to help them, so it was better for her to save her strengths for what might come, as the Guardian of Fun had earlier stated.

- Can your body endure such low temperatures? – he inquired with a worried tone. But the fairy simply bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders.

_Probably_...

- We need to warm you up... – he whispered, as he started digging up her body with his bare hands, pushing the piles of snow aside.

Toothiana left his shoulder, flying down to the snow-covered floor, with her tiny hands brushing carefully the snow and ice out of her face and out of her wings.

Then, having removed almost all the snow that laid over her form, Jack hesitantly stared at the smaller fairy. His mouth hung open as if he didn't know what to say.

Toothiana titled her head, wondering why wouldn't the boy take her body. They didn't have much time...

And, as if reading her thoughts, the Guardian muttered, not once his irises leaving puzzled fairy.

- I... I might break you...

The fairy's eyes on the other hand, widened in astonishment. But then she crossed her arms close to her chest and tweeted angrily.

_She was not that fragile!_

And the boy chuckled slightly at her reaction, before her features morphed into a tender smile. Toothiana quickly flew up to the Jack's face, and although with frozen hands from melting the ice and snow, she immediately hugged his cheek.

But then, she let go and her face became serious again, as she pointed her arm to her body and squeaked.

- Okay, okay... – he mumbled, and cautiously advanced, putting his arms under her lifeless form.

And as he lifted her up, soft snow showering around her, he couldn't help but remember how bad she felt, cold like this, comparing to when she was merely asleep, that other time he had held her in his arms.

- We need to warm you up. – Jack simply stated, and his eyes lifted to the hovering little Tooth before him.

Her eyes wandered, as she thought were could they go. The boy's mind travelled through the same paths, as he dismissed places: The Palace was too far, as well as for any other Guardian refuge. They couldn't just bother Jamie on Christmas day; it was too late to wake any child at all. Well, Pitch's lair was near. They might just knock on the door, he surely would be glad to see them, the Winter Spirit thought ironically.

No, he couldn't risk Tooth's safety like that, even in an emergency.

But then something struck him. How hadn't he remembered that before?

- Come on, Tooth! – he exclaimed excitedly, motioning for the freezing fairy to nestle herself in the crook of his neck. – I know where we can go.

And the Wind swooped them up, careful not to make it a bumpy ride, as he seemed to know the precious cargo his friend carried lovingly on his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh my, I'm so sorry! Forgive me for the long wait! I'll apologize again in the end._**

* * *

><p>V<p>

- Hey, Tooth...

A gentle tug was felt and she blinked her eyes lazily, shooing the tiredness away. During their travel through the frigid skies, the little fairy had tried to refuge herself in the folds of the boy's hoodie. Apparently, the little heat she was able to keep, thanks to the bluish fabric, had dozed her off into a brief nap, all the exhaustion finally taking over.

And when the daze had finally unfogged her pinkish irises, the little Guardian took in her surroundings, trying to distinguish shapes in the darkness of the moonlit night.

Between frost-covered bushes and the snow sparkled floor, there was a small hole that lead to somewhere underneath, deep inside the ground. It was the entrance of a lair of some kind, tucked up in front of them, in the slope of a humble hill.

Toothiana only stared at the Winter Spirit quizzically, wondering why on the Moon would they disturb some peacefully hibernating animal. But if the other noticed the look she gave him, he chose to ignore it. Instead, the shrunken fairy saw as he kept a stern face, only sighing once, lip trembling slightly as he did.

Oh, Tooth felt so bad for putting the Guardian of Fun in such a nerve-racking situation! He wasn't fit for such sway of emotions!

Still, a shameless part of her, a passionate voice that the Fairy fought so hard to cut down, felt all giddy and proud that she had such effect on the Winter Prince. _And that was not proper Tooth Fairy behavior! _

The older Guardian was brought back from her wonderings as the boy stepped forward, gracefully ducking his head so he could enter the dark tunnel, as if he had got through this dug space at least a hundredth times.

Tooth unconsciously nestled further against Jack's neck, trying to come out of the shadows reach, and started to understand why Baby Tooth found it such a wonderful spot to rest. It was as if nothing could hurt her here.

She saw as the boy maneuvered through the widening tunnel, careful so her lifeless body wouldn't hit the snow made walls. Suddenly her eyes caught the change in the surrounding coloration, as the walls morphed from frozen white to dark-brown soil.

There was almost no light now, the path ahead pitch-black, and was with a widening of her star-filled orbs that the Tooth Fairy realized they were going deeper and deeper inside the hill.

On the other hand, the howling of the wind was left outside, and she pleasantly felt the air around them warm up a little bit with each step given.

Jack then came to a sudden curve, lowering even more, so he was almost crawling, with the Guardian of Memories' body held dearly to his chest. Shrunken Tooth, with her tiny body trembling in anticipation, felt her own pupils shrink as the space before them was now properly lit in a bluish aura.

It was... wonderful.

The rounded space dug in the earth was small and comfy, with a bunch of tree roots emerging from the ceiling or from the walls, entranced in such a way, that it formed some kind of net in which one could lay on. Nothing very comfortable, in everything disparate from her upholstered nest back in the Palace. This mess of a bed was more properly fit for an animal, instead of a human boy. But still, it was lovely in its simplicity.

Parts of the cove were covered in reflexive walls of ice, in which lonely moonbeams - that somehow penetrated through one single hole in the ceiling - fell upon, creating an amazing spectacle of light and color. The refraction of the pale-blue rays adorned the entire space in sparkling reflexes of violet, blue and purple, making the little hidden burrow acquire the magical properties of some holy place.

The fairy was absolutely astonished, and only the bemused laughter of the boy, bouncing in the concave walls, seemed to bring her back from her bewildered daze. She felt her form rise and then lower again, and Tooth realized the Guardian had just shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

- Just a small base I have in the area... – she heard him calmly state.

As Tooth would come to know, the newly chosen Guardian had a bunch of places just like this one, spread around the highest latitudes of the globe. Temporary habitations were he could rest when needed, but mainly they were just a place he could call his own. And that was something hugely underrated: a certain level of comfort or a place he could return to, were all that was needed to keep a forever lonely spirit sane.

He then started moving forward, steady steps easily carrying both of their weight, towards a bed-like pile of straw, carelessly placed among the tangled tree roots.

The boy seemed to hesitate before laying a precious cargo, like the Guardian of Memories was, on such a messy nest. By the look of it, or Jack didn't paid too much attention to tidiness and he could sleep well whatever the bed was, or he hasn't been here for quite some time. Tooth though briefly that both might apply.

The fairy touched his cheek with a reassuring tiny palm, and Jack deposited her body with a shaky breath. Poor little spirit... He really was on the edge. And it made the Guardian's heart ache from putting a child through such a messy Christmas-Eve. After all, it was her duty to keep him happy too.

Then she heard his voice, murmuring as if to himself, bringing her back from her thoughts:

- Such a shame I can only make you colder... – he gave a humorless chuckle, foggy eyes staring at her lifeless form, laid on the straw-made bed.

But those words, uttered in such a heartbreaking way, made Tooth's core crack. She only wished she was big again, so she could cover his face in reassuringly warm kisses, shooing such gloomy thoughts away from the lonely spirit, with her love as her only weapon.

Instead she hovered in front of him, chirping angrily, scolding the boy for even dare to think such things!

She wanted to tell him he was perfect just as he was, and that his beautiful teeth weren't the only thing about him which she was fascinated about. Toothiana desperately wanted to voice that yes, he may radiate coolness, but there was not a single person on Earth that made her as warm on the inside as he made her feel.

Tooth wanted to say... to say she, she...

But she couldn't.

It was not the time, nor the situation.

Therefore she opted to try and make him focused again. The sooner she was gifted with the power of speaking, the sooner she would be able of telling the Winter Spirit a certain truth. And of course, resume her duties as Guardian.

Seeing the tiny fairy in such a state of impatience surely lightened the gloomy boy's mood. Tooth even saw as his chest was shook by a barely restrained chuckle, and a hint of a smirk stretched his lips.

With a satisfied smile, the mini Queen placed both her hands on the feather-covered hips, and giving one assuring nod, she swiftly reasoned.

Now, there was no sun. And MiM had his own limitations in what concerns heating power.

So the conclusion was obvious.

They needed fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, this was curious. It ended with the same word from a chapter from my RS mermaid!AU... <strong>_

_**Again, sorry for the delay, but creativity and free time don't usually meet... Almost 3 months! I'm so embarrassed..**_

_**Either way, I know it's short, but hey, I illustrated it! So, if you wanna check out the drawing for this chapter, just go here**_

_**Please don't forget to review. I hope after all I've done you at least liked it..**_

**_Until next time, hopefully not an entire trimester..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_See the end for notes_**

* * *

><p>VI<p>

_Brush it aside, you have to brush it aside... brush it aside..._

Her tiny unfeeling hands kept doing their job, almost mechanically, all their inner warmth long gone.

The tiny fairy was now only half awake, and the quietness of slumber was a sweet, albeit dangerous, temptation. Who knew if she might ever wake up again?

So she remained there, crouched on her knees, trying to fulfill the demanding task of sweeping of as much of the ice incrusted on her frozen plumage as she could manage.

It would be unsafe to have all that snow melting into her skin, drenching her feathers or freezing all over again even deeper within her plumage. And if her body had survived preserved on a hibernating state now, she would certainly suffer from hypothermia later.

As it was, Jack had insisted she remained in the lair, safe from the low temperatures of the night. Besides, there was not much little Toothiana could do to help him out there, and, he added with a barely hidden alarm, he certainly would not dare to be the one to meticulously clean her body from the solidified water. A little slip, a meaningless distraction, and he would freeze her over even more. No, he had declared, much to Tooth's shameful dislike: his twitchy hands would stay as far away as possible from the Guardian's precious form.

With that settled and the jittery Ice Prince long gone, little Toothiana had started by cleaning up the most vital parts.

Her head was now totally safe from the bitter attack of ice, only some tiny snowflakes currently remained sprinkling the tip of her eyelashes. The torso was the present task, though the chilly snow had long absorbed all the fairy's natural heat, making her tiny hands shake and tremble, dark blotches of bluish-purple coloring the fidgety fingertips. Even in her petit form, she wouldn't hold on much longer.

Minifairies don't die. When something fatally injuring happens to them, they simply return to where they came from: the Fairy Queen herself. But now, with Toothiana's conscience out of her original body, she might never know what she will be returning to.

Would she get lost, in that emptiness of nothing, in that limbo between consciences, once her soul left her atual form? If this body died and her soul was forced to leave it, would she be able of finding her way back?

It were this kind of thoughts and wonderings that filled the minifairy's brain in this time of crisis, the quietness of the moment allowing her mind, for the first time in that night, to start thinking how to go back. Yes, that was surely the tricky part...

Back in her old days, in the time the mountains hadn't even yet formed, Toothiana was able of converting herself into dozens of tiny copies, simply in the blink of an eye, and recover her original form a second later.

But creating individuals, each with their own personality, and still maintaining her original form has Tooth Fairy, was quite harder.

Those minifairies she bred now, those who were born from parts of her plumage, were made to last, not to blend and dissolve into a bigger form in the time you take to blink your eyes. Those minifairies only came back to her once their physical body cannot sustain life any longer.

Albeit unknown to the major public, there is an area of the Tooth Palace whose ground is covered in tiny iridescent feathers. Anyone who happened to find the hidden room came to think that it was there that the Queen changed her plumage. Such conclusions couldn't be more far away from the truth. The Tooth Fairy never lost feathers naturally.

And still, you might wonder, how are all the feathers kept within a room? Won't lots of them be lost all around the world? Why would she care enough to go look for them?

Well, is not by chance that she _is_, in fact, The Guardian of Memories...

...

..

.

Jack came in to find everything just as he had left it, inside the protected lair. But when the Winter Spirit got close enough to the lifeless fairy, logs clattering in the frozen soil, it was almost with a heart failure that he saw the passed away minifairy laid above her body.

He quickly forgot any promises not to ever touch her again, and swiftly grasped the petit form in his trembling hands.

Looking back now, it was truly a miracle that a torrent of ice hadn't left his palms, while he stroked the petit body with a maddening mix of infuriating caution and violent despair.

And when those foggy irises of pink stared back at him through the darkness, he almost sobbed.

On his knees, doubled over with the tips of his bangs grazing the ground, the young Guardian held sleepy Toothiana close to his chest, rocking back and forth as if trying to calm down a child. What he didn't notice, was that the child was him...

Then, but not after the millionth time reassuring from the fairy that she was absolutely fine, that she had only fell asleep, the boy proceeded on lightning up the fire. It was a tricky process, made even harder by the fact that those logs and branches were practically frozen, and that the Winter Spirit had never needed to light up a fire in his 300 years. Every little piece of knowledge on such survival techniques, were merely supplied by the memories of his previous life.

Even so, after some trials and with the help of the minifairy, which used her wings to give a little air for the timid flames to breathe, a satisfying blaze cracked within the now cozier lair.

First of all, the Ice Prince made Little Tooth nestle up right by the fire, making sure that she recovered her natural temperature, and maybe, just maybe, making those too-shameful-to-look-upon ice bitten fingers become good again.

Then, he got back to the little root-made nest and took the Guardian's original form, still terrifyingly limp in his embrace. He settled both of them near the blazing flames, lifeless body lovingly tucked up in his lap, arms all around her. And then he started again, rocking back and forth, as if he held a little baby and not an ancient Guardian.

Tooth only stared from her sat position, dumbfounded but to numb or tired to even care, as the boy whispered soothing words to the deathly cold body in his arms. He seemed to have lost it, once and for all.

And if it was not for the daze the little Guardian was into, herself, she would have cried, cried for the boy that stood broken before her. But the tiredness was too much, the night too long, too heavy, too cold... Who could blame him?

Then his eyes snapped back to her, to her tiny, astonished face, and she could only blink back at those watery eyes, filled with despair and frustration.

- Can you... – and his voice broke as he sobbed, hiccupping breathlessly like a little lost child. Tooth's vision became distorted with tears just as well. – Can... Can you come back... come back in?

His head tilted helplessly to the lifeless fairy in his lap, and Little Tooth felt her own core tremble.

The hurricane of emotions inside her consumed all the energy left within her own tiny dying body. Yes, even the form of minifairy has suffered from all this, and the night has taken its toll on her just as well. The time was running out, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

So she closed her eyes, making sure to glance the Winter Spirit one last time, so that it would be the last image to play within her mind, her heart and her soul.

And then, she nodded.

...

..

.

Jack kept Toothiana's body held tight to his chest, daring to dig his fingers deep within the soft plumage, so much was the despair.

The heat radiated from the raging flames was starting to get to him, head heavy and nauseous, but he would not move a millimeter. No, Tooth needed the warm, and he wouldn't even thing about letting go of her. Not ever.

He then stared deeply at her, at her living form, there, so tiny and fragile right before him, by the fire.

Briefly, like illuminated by an ephemeral flicker, he saw a whole ocean of sorrow and misery reflected in her orbs, as if she felt responsible for the boy's broken state. But it was quickly hidden behind her closing eyelids, and he couldn't know if it had been true or if he had just saw a reflection of himself.

And then she nodded.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a clarity in them that he hadn't seen for quite a while. Her tired wings started buzzing again, elevating slowly her petit form in the stagnant air.

She hovered towards him, with such a serenity in her face that the boy stopped breathing in expectation. Not once had she torn her eyes away from her own lifeless form during the entire flight, and only when she stopped right above the heart-shaped face, hovering quietly, did she look up at the boy.

And then, out of the blue, a calm, tender smile bloomed in her features.

The Winter Spirit was absolutely frozen in place, heart thumping so loudly that he thought she might hear it.

But that smile... _that_ smile, seemed to sooth the despair within him, seemed to reassure him that everything would be alright.

Then, with one final deep breath, the minifairy took her eyes away from him and back to her hibernating form.

And before the boy could wonder anything, do anything, her tiny hand touched her original forehead, right in the center, palm open wide.

Not even a second passed and Jack was completely blinded by a bright flash of light, so bright that seemed to perforate its way into his soul, right through his icy blue eyes.

And when the boy was able of dissipating the fog out of his vision, distinguishing the still bright fire and the frozen walls of the lair, his glance travelled eagerly towards his lap, where a still lifeless fairy rested soundly.

But then...

There, in her perfectly smooth forehead, glistening in the warm glow of the fireplace, a tiny golden feather was peacefully set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry for the delay, but by now you must be used to it : Either way, I just wanted to thank **_**Flutterdash7 ****_for her inspiring review, that made me want to update sooner._**

_**I hope this chapter was intense (it intended to), and if you liked it, please review, you have no idea how good to get some feedback feels... :D**_

_**Lets just wait for the next chapter...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**See, I told you! Now that I'm finally free from my exams, I'll write more and try to update more quickly 3**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, and please forgive me any inaccuracies in the Thai...I tried (google translate did).**_

_**This is a slightly longer chapter... I don't now, I was inspired X)**_

_**Please don't forget to review!**_

* * *

><p>VII<p>

In the Tooth Fairy palace, everything was a mess. Baby Tooth flied madly back and forth, trying to organize both the collecting and rescue teams.

Some hours ago, Jack was still there with them, every single one of the minifairies blacked out, falling in their stance. Baby Tooth woke up, together with lots of older fairies, a few moments later, avoiding a dangerous fall. What they hadn't noticed was that some of the youngest, the ones that were still too connected to their Queen, hadn't woken up.

So now everyone had to organize and collect both the teeth, _and_ the lost fairies out there. It was a truly hard job. Some of them returned with a fallen comrade in their short arms, others brought back a single rounded feather, together with a recently found tooth.

Every time a new piece of their Queens plumage got into the palace, the Tooth Fairy Army would cast their eyes for a second, and then get back to work, with sorrow in their hearts.

Besides, the job of finding the teeth was now even more difficult. Without Tooth to sense when and where a child had lost their tooth, the minifairies had to go to the places and try to feel were they were. It was very tiring.

Baby Tooth sighed, and looked around to the mess of minifairies dealing with the emergency. At least now they were somewhat organized...

The minifairy was about to smile in relive when her vision was filled with dropping forms of green, falling all around her. Her mind was suddenly light and distant, not a single thought remained. Then everything went black...

...

..

.

The bluish orbs were blinked twice, as if their owner didn't quite believed what they showed. Jack hadn't, in fact, moved a single muscle. He just stood there, frozen, oblivious to anything as trivial as the notion of time and space. Because right now, it seemed like there wasn't anything else in his universe besides that golden feather. The plume stood as still as he did, not a single breeze or slightest air current to disturb its quiet rest.

It was only when dark spots started filling his vision, that the boy noticed the burning in his lungs, the most primal reflex of breathing forgotten. So the Ice Prince took in a shaky breath, blinking his eyes again in the process.

The constant cracking of the fire was still audible, but no warmth thawed his frozen form. It seemed that everything had truly blacked out, and only now were his senses languidly returning.

Jack slowly became aware of a pressure on his legs, and he automatically frowned, as he tried seeking out for answers in his perplexed mind. Then his irises flickered to his lap, and he quietly observed the feathered body still lying there.

Her amethyst gems were still hidden, her natural colors drained out. But now there was no such comfort, like there had been before in knowing that she at least was safe... locked in a smaller body, but still relatively safe.

Now there was nothing... Only an immortal boy, abandoned again, with the cause of his desperations lying lifeless in his hold, and the only hope for her salvation vanished out of thin air, leaving only a golden feather in its place.

- _Tooth...? _– he croaked, hesitant fingers caressing her forehead. – _Come on, this isn't funny!_

But there was no curling of her perfect pink lips, there was no stir of her long magenta lashes.

The boy started shaking his head, slowly at first, as if trying to deny her resilience in waking up.

- No, come on, you can't do this... – he whispered between his pearly whites. – Not to the children, not to the world!

Because what beauty would there be in the world, if there was no iridescent Tooth Fairy flying around? What would now the world be, without that bubbly chatter-box, that could also be so caring, so gentle, so loving? What _fun_ was out there for him, if he hadn't a Tooth to share it with?

Incredible as it seems, in those last months, the new Guardian had become so undeniably fond of the fairy, that it was as if he was invisible all over again if she was not there to see him.

Jack didn't sob or choke in his panic, as he expected to. It looked like all his supply of adrenaline had already been totally consumed over the course of the night. Freaking out was too tiring...

So he was left with a serene look on his face, hovering above her lifeless form, bathed by the fire's orange glow. He found his pale fingers caressing her soft cheek, his hand so huge compared to her heart-shaped face, as he cupped it gently in his palm. Jack also stroke the abandoned feather, in gestures so slow and tender that it seemed he was under some kind of numbing spell.

The boy didn't have it in him to blush now, or to feel any kind of embarrassment. In fact, it looked like every single form of emotion was removed completely from his soul, leaving only his broken self, rocking slowly back and forth with the fairy in his lap.

Over the time, he ended up collapsing from exhaustion, both arms loosely circling her feathered form, and his cool forehead resting against her equally cool one.

- What do you want me to do, Tooth? – he mumbled, without even trying to make sense anymore. A little smirk stretched his bluish lips, and his chest shook just the slightest with a brief chuckle. – Will you wake up if I kiss you? Like those princesses do in their fairy-tale kinds of stories? Because you know I will!

Silence was his only answer, but he was pretty much used to those kinds of responses by now, and that never stopped him before. So he proceeded with his incoherent nonsense.

- Would it work with you? You're more of a Queen, not really a princess. Does that even matter?

_Silence_.

- Would you be mad at me if I kissed you? Would you like it? – a small smile tugged the corners of his lips, and he breathed out the next few words, like a secret. – I would...

There was no answer from the fairy, but that didn't seem to bother the maddening boy, as if he was not even waiting for one.

So he moved away just the slightest, so he could get a better look at her gorgeous features. Her pinkish eyelids and petit nose, and her both petit and pink lips, quietly closed, not even open for a gentle breath. The spirit's smile grew larger, a tender gleam sparkling in his admiring orbs.

- I would certainly like to kiss you, Toothiana...

And then he exhaled slowly, feeling the chilling air leave his lungs. He gradually started descending, closer each moment, the distance between their faces decreasing painfully slow. The icy blue eyes started to close, as he committed her wonderful face to memory.

He could almost feel her, right beneath him, and then... both their noses and foreheads gently touched again. And Jack stayed there, in that almost resting position, breathing quietly.

And suddenly, it was as if it hit him, at last: the overwhelming knowledge that he might never see those star-filled eyes again, or that wonderful smile, or hear her wise comforting words, or enjoy her heartwarming company, or feel his insides clench when that adorable blush blooms in her cheeks, or feel her petit hand in his when they soar through the skies, or listen to her hummingbird heart thumping vividly against her ribcage when they hug each other.

And the notion of that crushing fact, that he might never have the chance of being with the supposedly _immortal_ fairy again, the fact that Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairies Armies, might cease to exist, finally settled down in his messed up mind.

The sudden void of despair that opened in his chest was absolutely devastating, sucking the air out of his lungs, and the shimmers of wonder, hope and dreams out of his joyless heart. Only the memories stayed...

And it was imbibed in that sickening torture that the Winter Spirit was left, the first of many sobs suddenly pouring out of his chest, in earthquake-like waves, making his form tremble so much that Jack thought he would crumble apart.

He tried to shed tears, in the hope that all the despair would drip away with the water. But they would only form tiny snowflakes that immediately landed on Toothiana's cheeks, right below.

- Come on Tooth... come back. Come back to me! What's the fun of it without you? What's the _point_ of it?

...

..

.

There it was again... this void of matter, of existence... of _being_...

She tried to focus on the paradox, in the hope that it would bring some clarity to her numbed self.

_How is there Nothing, and nothing __is__, if I am here, and I __am__?_

Toothiana slowly gained conscience of herself. She was in that limbo again, in the Nothing Space.

And I tell you, dear reader, the limbo is what makes those travels between bodies so incredibly dangerous: it's a place in which you easily get lost. I'll explain.

It is not that you are trapped there by an exterior force. In fact, that emptiness will disappear the moment you wish it to. The tricky part is that you not always wish it.

Because, you see, the limbo is a place void of emotions, and consequently desires. You are not scared to be there, it doesn't feel cold and empty, and neither does it feel good to stay. It doesn't feel like anything, and that quietness, that peace, takes you the will to decide to exit or not. But you could... if you _wanted_ to.

So Toothiana tries to avoid going into such situations. You never know if you'll be able of coming back.

But this had been an emergency.

Her body was ready, already warmed up, thanks to the blazing flames, but it wouldn't last without a soul for much longer. She urgently needed to get back.

The only way for Tooth to snap out of it, was for her to remember. And finding memories in a place where time doesn't exist is rather hard. But...

_I am here, and I am. __**I am Toothiana**__..._

...

She could feel the warmth of the soil under her bare feet, the hot humidity of dirt and leaves accumulated between her tiny toes. The cries of the tropical birds echoed all around her, and between each joyful laughter, the little girl was able of answering back to each and every one of them. The jungle atmosphere was somehow suffocating with all her tired panting, but she would never notice it, not in the middle of such enthusiasm. She wouldn't stop.

Her short legs kept running, eating the dirt trails with surprising speed for a child. Inside her tiny hand, closed in a safe fist, a precious cargo was carried.

She felt herself climb a small hill, and while on the top, she stared down, breathless, at the slim river. There, bent by the water, a woman washed colorful clothes.

- แม่, แม่! มันออกมาก็ลดลง! _(Mamma, mamma! It came out, it fell!) –_ the girls delighted shrieks travelled through the trees, as she immediately ran down the slope, graciously jumping over roots and rocks on her way. It seemed as if everything around her vibrated and gleamed with the happiness that pulsated in her own core.

At the sound of her voice, the woman turned around to reveal the most beautiful features, eyes shining as they fell upon her daughter. She kneeled again, so she could be at the girl's height, who now panted before her, with her fist held high.

- มาใน. ให้ฉันเห็นมัน. _(Come on. Let me see it!)_ – the woman whispered, looking up to her daughter's gleaming face, with a big smile stretched on her lips.

Slowly, the twelve-year-old opened her closed hand, and there, resting in her tanned palm, a little tooth was laid. Her mother took it with a look of pure adoration, making the girl giggle and beam. Then, after inspecting its entirely clean surface, the woman held the precious treasure for her little Toothiana to see.

- ทำได้ดี! ตอนนี้เราต้องเก็บไว้ที่ปลอดภัย. _(Well done! Now we only have to keep it safe.)_

And with that said, she putted the tooth in a little pouch and hugged her daughter, with hands wrinkled from washing the clothes for so long.

- คุณมีการเจริญเติบโตขึ้นลูกของฉัน _(You are growing up, my dearest girl...) _– she whispered into Toothiana's wavy dark hair. Then she moved away, and patted the pouch with a tender smile.

- ทารกฟันครั้งล่าสุดของคุณ ... _(Your last baby-tooth.)_

_...That's why we collect the teeth, Jack..._

- Woah...

Toothiana shrieked slightly, when a sudden gust of wind pushed against her recently acquired wings. But a little turn to the left, a slight tilt of her now feathered body, and she was back in the favorable currents.

Her eyes drifted to the deep green of the canopy, and a flock of scarlet birds came flying towards her, in order to join the young lady in her flight, high above the clouds.

Being in her teens, Toothiana was somewhat self-conscious about _different_ body... Half-bird, half-girl, she sometimes felt like the evil spirit that the other grownups kept calling her. But now, flying with the warm wind as her loyal companion, as much as a freak as she might be...

- _This is worth it..._

_...They hold the most important memories of childhood..._

- เราจะต้องได้รับไปอย่างใดอย่างหนึ่งเพียงเล็กน้อย ... _– We have to get away, _Haroom's deep voice stated, holding Toothiana at arms length, with his dark eyes staring deeply into his daughter's amethyst gems.

Rashmi was busy packing all the important things in their little hut. _We'll live in the jungle, _she whispered over her shoulder, _with all the animals and plants._

- ทำไม? – _Why?, _pouted Toothiana. She had her friends here in the village, other children that played with her. She saw her parents glace at each other, and then her father spoke, as clearly as he could muster.

- มีคนไม่ดีที่คิดว่าคุณจะทำสิ่งที่ไม่ดี – _There are bad people, who think you'll do bad things, _he murmured, but quickly continued when he saw his daughter orbs wide madly. _We know you would never hurt them, but that's because you're good. You have to forgive them because they don't know..._

- ฉันและพ่อของคุณมักจะปกป้องคุณ – _Me and your father will always protect you, _Rashmi added, with a smile, rubbing noses with her daughter. Toothiana giggled when Haroom joined the two, and the family stayed like that, foreheads touching one another.

_And you will always protect yourself, our dearest Toothiana..._

_...My fairies and I watch over them..._

Toothiana felt her legs touch the cool marble floor. Her pinkish gaze absorbed her surroundings, and all the enormity of the Punjam Hy Loo palace.

The Sisters of Flight had already disappeared, in a swirling tornado of green feathers and powerful wings, leaving nothing behind but a group of wooden sculptures, as if the entire sisterhood had turned into perfectly carved statues.

The feathered girl, in the end of her teens, clenched strongly the ruby-made box in her lap. Stored inside it, stood the girl's most precious treasure: _her memories..._

A minifairy came flying towards her, chirping softly, as if trying to comfort her from her grief.

The Monkey King was no more.

The Sisters of Flight were no more.

Her beloved parents were no more...

There was only her... alone in the world...

_...and when someone needs to remember what's important..._

As her head fell, her watery eyes ended up in the carved box again, were all her baby teeth were kept. Her most important memories, those who always came to her, in times of need, making her remember her hope, her dreams, making her remember what was truly important.

Then, her sparkling irises travelled to the jungle ahead, to the life-filled tree tops, where small villages rested below.

There were other children like her out there, lost in a way or the other that also needed to _remember_.

She called a group f minifairies telepathically, and then handed her minions the decorated Tooth-Box, which they held with great care.

_We have to put it in a safe place... And there will be others, thousands of other boxes, one for each child. And it's our job to guard them._

And the huge silver disc, up in the nightly sky, beamed down to the fairy with its magical glow.

_...we help them..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, I promise you, this is almost over, so don't get mad at me for taking so long...<em>**

**_Anyway, please review if you have anything to say! Feedback is sooooo welcomed!_**

**_If you wanna check out my ilustrations for this story, you can visit my Tumblr page, or my DA page_**


End file.
